I will love you anyway
by Starfantasy85
Summary: Mr. Carson knew that Mrs. Hughes was a woman with secrets, but never had he guessed her biggest one. Could he still marry her after knowing it? Set after season 5 Christmas Special. Grammar update!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Downton Abbey or any Characters from it. I just had an idea and made me wonder why nobody thought about it before. I just played a little with them. Please don't be too hard on me I'm new, and English is not my first language. Hope you will like it. Let me know what you think.

20\. January 1925

Elsie was feeling so light headed as she walked through the kitchen. She was engaged to Charles Carson. He finally proposed after all that years. They still had to announce it to the others, but could she be that lucky?

The guilt was spreading now in her, that she was still keeping the biggest of all secret to herself. So happy just a wink ago, Elsie's smile fell by the thought of it. The housekeeper tried to tell him so many times since she excepted his proposal, but always when she considered to speak it out, Elsie's fear to lose him over it was stopping her. Mr. Carson would never forgive her that. From that she was certain. She knew Charles now so many years; he wouldn't understand it. He would think lesser of her. Maybe even despise her for it.

"Why are you looking so upset ? Was another maid giving in her notices?", Mrs. Patmore asked suddenly and forced Elsie out of her thoughts. The housekeeper jumped at the sudden impact.

"God heavens, you gave me almost a heart attack.", Elsie replied.

"I am sorry, but it isn't normal for you to be absent-minded. You are acting strange since the Christmas party. In one minute you beaming from head to toe, smiling like a goof and in another your looking as if someone died.", Mrs. Patmore scoffed at her.

Elsie smiled at her friend. She was noticing everything. The housekeeper didn't want to tell her yet that Mr. Carson had proposed to her, so Elsie did what she could best, showing part of it.

"Nobody died it isn't that bad. I am just a little upset that Mr. Branson and Miss Sybbie had left for Boston. I was hoping he would over think his moving plans. The house feels so much colder now, then before without Miss Sybbie running around the tables in the servant's hall. I miss them already.", Elsie answered still with a light, friendly smile on her lips.

"Don't worry about the running part; Master George is already as wild as Miss Sybbie. But I know your meaning. It's different without them here. They made the place somehow warmer. I definitely will miss his charming smile...", Mrs. Patmore answered and stepped a little closer to her friend to whisper: "Now that he is gone, I may confess to you, that he made me a little uneasy with it. I fancied him a little, you know. He surely is a handsome man. No wonder Lady Sybil fell for him."

Elsie couldn't hold her laugh by the thought on Mrs. Patmore and Mr. Branson together, anymore. Mrs. Patmore started laughing, too. "Can you imagine what Mr. Carson would have said if I had run off with him instead of Lady Sybil.", Mrs. Patmore said still with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"He would have taken it much easier as with Lady Sybil, that's for sure, but I think he would have fainted anyway.", Mrs. Hughes giggled as an answer.

Suddenly, Daisy rushed around the corner with two big empty Potts in her hands. Busy in her work duty, she wouldn't have noticed the two laughing women if they hadn't lost it.

"What is the matter?", Daisy asked confused. A little embarrassed about being caught, Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore fixed their livery at the same time and were trying to put on a serious face of professional.

"Nothing out of the orderly. We should get on with our work!" Mrs. Hughes replied and walked away in direction to her sitting room. Still confused about it, Daisy walked to the stove and tried to ignore it. She would ask Mrs. Patmore later about was running until dinner, and she had not even started yet.

Elsie falls back to her glumly thoughts, as she sat down on her chair opening the drawer on her desk. Glancing back to the door to secure she shut it probably, Elsie pulled out an old envelope. It lay in the drawer now so many years it was showing by now. So many times she had opened and closed it again it was almost falling apart. Elsie had to tell him. Otherwise, she couldn't marry him. Even if he decided to break the engagement off it wouldn't be right for her to keep a major secret like that.

The cracking sound of the door filled the room as Mr. Carson tried to pushed himself into it. She should have put the envelope as quickly as possible back, but instead, she just remains in her chair. Now was the time.

"Are you busy Mrs. Hughes?" , Mr. Carson asked with bumming voice. He sounded happy. Not for long, Elsie thought.

"No, come in! I have to talk to you anyway.", Elsie answered. Her sad tone made Charles worried, but he wouldn't show her that, as he sat down next to her on the empty chair.

Elsie's heart began beating so loudly and fast she was afraid he could hear it.

"What is the matter? I hope you weren't over thinking our engagement!?", Charles asked now anyway in a worried tone. Forgotten about his thought, not wanting to show weakness. His Eyes turned in the same sad expression as to match her own. It was breaking her heart. She couldn't back down again.

"I don't want to break off the engagement, don't worry about that! The question is if you still want to marry me if I tell you the truth. There is something I haven't said about me.", Elsie answered bravely. Charles didn't know how to respond. What secret hasn't she told him now. It wasn't new to him that his Elsie was a woman with many secrets. He remembered a similar situation as she had told him about her sister. She had made it sound worse as it was. That made him hope that this new secret was just something she worried because of her good heart.

"Then may you tell me? I'm sure it won't change my mind!", tried Mr. Carson to convince her.

He was always thinking so highly about her it would destroy his picture about her completely.

"Very well, how to start?", Elsie questions herself.

"Long ago, as I was still very young, I fell in love with someone back in Scotland. We meet in a secret club for mathematics and physics, in which I had a high interest in, at this times. Of course, usually women were not allowed in the club, but the owner had discovered my ability to arrange large numbers together in just under a second and invited me to it. Under normal circumstances we would have never truly meet, that's for sure. You would have been shocked because the class divide didn't count on it at all. High ranked aristocrats were freely talking with lowly class farmers. The outside world didn't count in it because intelligence does not come in classes. This club was our secret world of numbers. When we would meet in the outside world, we would pretend not to know each other." Elsie stopped for a second to study Mr. Carson's face. He still looked worried at her.

"You trying to tell me that you had a romance before me? That's surely nothing to worry! We are not the youngest anymore, and I told you all about Alice.", Said Mr. Carson more to convince himself that there was no more behind it. She evidently just wants to get even with telling him all about her love before knowing him. "Nothing to worry about Charles," he said to himself in his head, but the uneasiness remained.

Mrs. Hughes heart was getting heavier.

"You're wrong if you think that was it already. It's by means far more than that. In a short time, I had my circle of friends. We had all something in common. We wanted another life as our parents had planned for us. There was Keith who wanted to be an inventor, but his father planned for him to take over his tenancy. He was a brilliant lad. I guess I have to thank him for not being afraid of new machinery like toasters and refrigerator.", Elsie joked to Charles to lighten the mood.

"...and there was Thomas, his father had planned his entire life, not just what he should become. He was engaged since childhood to a woman he had never met. You probably guessed already. He was a son of an earl, so his future was all for duty. Keith and Thomas meet at an expo in Paris 1881 and were since then best friends. That was what bothers Thomas the most. That his only true friend was a lowly class, Irish, farmers boy who he shouldn't see with since his father was the leader of the house of Lords of Dublin. That's why they were in Scotland. The family had an estate who had come with his mother and were never in use. That's where our club was held. We three became close friends. Keith was not so often in Scotland since he had a wife and children in Ireland. So Thomas and I were spending a lot of time together. Of course never alone. We were always in the club surrounded by other people. I had fallen for him, and it seemed he had fallen for me too. We were so lost in our world, that we had forgotten all about what differs us and so, one day he had asked me to marry him.", Elsie was getting tears in her eyes. She tried to be strong, but the memory of what will following the story was already saddening her. Mr. Carson was still watching her. He tried to swallow the part that Mrs. Hughes had got a marriage proposal from an Earls, son and replaced it with just another man who had fancied her. Charles could understand, Elsie was still a beautiful woman so he could imagine how stunning she must have been as a young woman. The fact that Elsie was sitting in front of her eased him a little that she not had could break the highest rule for him, to elope with a high born aristocrat like someone else he knew.

"Of course it is a little disappointing that you were not much better as our Mr. Branson, but at least you came to your senses before making a mistake.", Charles said to Elsie with a soft voice. He couldn't see her crying. It was breaking his heart to see the little tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're wrong with that.", she answered sobbing. "I expected his proposal. He said he didn't care about his duty. His life belongs to him, and he will not be forced into something he didn't want. We got secretly married, we thought if we wanted to stay together we had to do it behind our families backs. We would have remained in Scotland together and growing old together, that was what we told us."

Mr. Carson couldn't move. He was in total shock. She married him! That was impossible. That didn't sound at all after Mrs. Hughes. He wanted to leave the room. The walls were coming claustrophobic close, but instead, he heard how words left his mouth.

"What happened?", Mr. Carson asked stiffly in his chair. Charles didn't want to hear it, but he was curious.

Another sob left Elsie's throat, but she couldn't look at him. Holding her gaze to the envelope she still was holding in her hand, the housekeeper continued:

"His family found out after a few weeks, of course, and forced us to meet. We thought we were safe because we were already married. Oh boy, were we wrong? For his father, our marriage didn't count at all. He was not giving up his plans. The union he had planned with the other family, had to remain. Power and land were all that mattered to him, and he would not lose it because of his son's choice. So he forced us to annul the marriage. It was too late for an annulment since we already performed the deed...", Mr. Carson shifted in his seat. Did he hear this right?

"...but since he had high influence in the parliament, he was getting thru with it. Divorce was no option.", Elsie continued.

swallowed hard. His Elsie had already been married! Could he forgive her that? eyes were still fixed on the envelope. It was shocking but as bad as that sounded, the fact remains that his Elsie was still sitting next to him and was not living in a big house as a Countess. She had a troubling past, but so had he. He had not been married before of course, but he was a man of age after all. It would have been a lie if he said he had never lain with a woman before. He apparently could forgive her that.

"I thank you for telling me, but as hard as it is for me to forgive you, it would be far harder for me to live without you.", Mr. Carson said to her softly to dry her tears over it.

Mrs. Hughes looked up to meet his eyes. Her tears remain, and so she choked the word's out.

"That was not all of it!" Charles tried to swallow, but it dried out in his throat. What could possible following after that? That was already bad enough.

Elsie opened the envelope, pulled out an old photograph and showed it to him. In the picture was a happy smiling little boy, sitting on the ground with ripped trousers on in what looked like an opening field.

"That is my son!", Elsie said with a broken voice. Mr. Carson was speechless. He took the photograph in his hand to study it. The boy could have been not older as five he guessed.

"I don't know what to say!", Mr. Carson stated in a low, sad voice. His eyes were getting watery too by now, so he swallowed it. He could not start sobbing in front of her. Charles Ernest Carson's world was beginning to shatter, and he couldn't stop it from happening. He was so full of happiness, this three week their engagement was lasting. Now everything was breaking into pieces in an amount of time. Mrs. Hughes has a son!

"What happened to him?", he did not know why he was asking.

"I was already pregnant as they forced us to the annulment. That's where I was getting really in danger. Thomas said we could not tell his family. He didn't trust them and was sure they would harm our child and me. Because, if it were a boy he would be the legal heir. His father and the family from the girl he was engaged with, were fighting with everything possible to prevent that their plan was falling apart. Thomas was more and more pushed back on their side. He gave up on us. I own my life to his fiancée. She was much younger as me, almost still a child. Her older sister was deciding with cruelty over everything for her. Since her sister was unable to carry any children, it was to her to fulfill the family duty. She was a kind soul. I wouldn't be here today without her help. It was her idea to let adopted the child after it was born and secured for my safety. Keith and his wife adopted him. They had already four children on their own, so it was no bother to them. Thomas promised me he would look after him from time to time since Keith and he came both from the same county. It broke my heart to leave my child behind, but I know it was for the best. I couldn't have provided for him. That's why I was so eager to help Ethel. It reminded me of myself. Even the fact that I was married to the father would not have prevented me from living a miserable life. So I was getting a new start and came to Downton.", she answered him.

"Did you ever see your son again?", Charles asked. He couldn't stop doing it. Mr. Carson wanted so badly to storm out and disappear somewhere to hide from everything. Stop asking questions Charles he reminded himself. Mrs. Hughes stared in wonder at him, did he didn`t mind? Or did he just try not to let fall his guards down? Elsie smiled at his questions.

"Yes, I have seen him again, but I'm sure he doesn't know who I am. It is alright for me. At least I know he is happy. Well, I hope so anyway."

Mr. Carson stared at the photography. The boy seemed to look familiar, had he seen him already, too? He was almost sure that he knows, but it couldn't be, or could it? The thought about it was too strange, but he had to be sure.

"Is there any possibility that I know him already?", Charlie asked and lifted one eyebrow in curiosity. Elsie signed. "Yes you do know him!", she admitted.

"Please tell me it isn't true! You are messing with me! If you say now that Mr. Branson is your son I am storming out of here.", Mr. Carson raised his voice.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it. I am so sorry to have disappointed you, and I understand if you want to break off our engagement! Don't worry about it I save you the time to storm out; I have work to do anyway."

With that, she studs up and left a baffled Mr. Carson behind. The picture of little Tom remained in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing! I am just writing for fun. By the way has someone trouble with uploading, too? Hope my writing is okay since I have no beta. I also hope that the real families from the Brabazon's and Powerscourt's forgive me for making fictional characters out of them, but part of their family history is just so fitting. Please don't sue me; it's just a fictional story based on real Characters. Of course, I changed a few things like names and dates.

Chapter 2

Mr. Carson had not talked to Mrs. Hughes since two days. Charles was able to avoid her, even if he wasn't furious at her. Mr. Carson just didn't know what to say. It was too much information, and he couldn't talk to anybody else about it. His Lordship's son in law was also Mrs. Hughes, son. Nobody should ever know that. It would be a scandal! What would the people say?

Maybe it wasn't that bad after all, that he moved to America.

That thought made him sad as he realized, it must have been hard for Elsie to lose him again. It was weird how obviously it was now for him, knowing that detail. All came together. Why she always excused his actions and seemed to favor him.

"Carson is everything alright; you seemed preoccupied.", Lady Mary asked at the breakfast table. Pulling himself out of his head and back to his duty's he quickly answered.

"I am sorry, milady. Nothing to bother you with, I was just thinking about a situation downstairs."

That made Lord Grantham look up from his paper and turn in his chair.

"Is something happened?", he asked worriedly.

"No milord, just busy since so many of the staff have left.", Mr. Carson answered.

That eased Robert and leaned back in his chair, fixing his eyes on his newspapers again. "I know more and more seem to leave service this day's, but that must not be all a bad thing.", Lord Grantham tried to convince him.

"What are your plans for today, Mary?", Robert asked his daughter to change the subject.

"I wanted to go back to Tom's office. While I could follow most of the stuff he was talking about; I still have troubles with his books for the workshops. Maybe I just leave it. It's full of formulas and high mathematical calculations. As he showed it to me, he made it sound like it was the easiest thing ever. He must have forgotten that I wasn't at a college.", Mary explained.

Robert laughed at that. "Neither was Tom! I still remember his references as he started working here. He left school already with eight. I thought that was young at the time. Apparently, his parents couldn't afford it anymore. If you would like I will look at the books for you! I was after all at Oxford University! I'm sure that's not a problem.", Lord Grantham was showing off. Mary gave her father a suspicious look.

"You shouldn't underestimate me; I can calculate. It just doesn't look ordinary to me, but if you think you can handle it, give it a go. Keep in mind that I warned you about it.", Lady Mary replied. Mr. Carson who had followed the conversation was shifting in his spot. Another realization about Mr. Branson hit him. He remembers what Mrs. Hughes had told him about his father and her. Both of them had high mathematical skills, so it might be possible that they had passed that on him. It wouldn't surprise him if his Lordship were getting embarrassed. Let's hope it is not to out of the ordinary and his Lordship's mathematical skills are up to it.

After Andy and he had cleared the table, Charles went downstairs to his office. Mr. Carson was so glad that Mrs. Hughes was nowhere near at the moment. He needed more time to think. He still loved that woman, but he couldn't make a decision without over thinking it. Maybe love is sometimes not enough. She had cheated his trust and everything he believed in.

Sitting down at his table, he looked at the big book in front of him. "Great Houses of Britain" was written in gold letters on the cover. His Lordship had once given it to him as a Christmas gift. He had made it a tradition, as he registered, how fond he was from "The Royal Families of Europe," that he continued to give Carson every year a new one. He was so thankful to his Lordship.

Now Charles was curious. Mrs. Hughes hadn't told him Mr. Branson's father full name, so he knew nothing about him. Charles thought it would help collecting the missing pieces to the story. He was aware that Mr. Branson was from Bray in Wicklow. Mrs. Hughes had said, that the man who had adopted him, was from the same county so his father must just be the Lord from the same county. It must be written down in the book. He scanned thru the front register until he found the county name with the page number behind it and opened it.

"County Wicklow, Powerscourt House, near Enniskerry: Mervyn Richard Powerscourt, 8th Viscount Powerscourt since 1904. Born*1880", was written on the Page he opened, with a lot of following information on it. No, that wasn't it. Also if it sounded imposing that the estate had the biggest and prettiest garden, the name and age weren't fitting. Charles opened the next Page.

"County Wicklow, Kilruddery House, near Bray. Thomas Reginald Brabazon, 12th Earl of Meath since 1887, Born *1860. Conservative politician in the House of Lords." He was sure that's the right man. This must be Mr. Branson father. Mr. Carson looks up from the Page. That would be a major conflict with Mr. Branson if he would know. "Did he know, who his real father is?", Charles wondered. The time and name seemed right, also that he is political. Even if he is in a party Mr. Branson not approved off. Well, or does he since the coalition with the Liberals? Mr. Carson was still confused over the changes in the parliament, that he couldn't say. Since the Earl of Meath was an Angol Irish, Charles was sure Mr. Branson didn't approve at all.

"Marriage to Lady Amelia Katherine Powerscourt at September 1885.

Three Children: Keith Reginald Brabazon born 1888, Shane Thomas Brabazon born 1893 and Lady Katherine Emily Brabazon born 1907.", Mr. Carson continued to read.

"They created the biggest union in Southern Ireland. 1913 Keith Reginald Brabazon married Lady Laura Drumdoogle, the marriage was succeeded with three children. Until today the Earl of Meath is linked with famous company's world wide."

Wait a minute! Lady Laura Drumdoogle? That name sounded familiar! Hasn't Mr. Branson played firebrand at her estate and was banned from Ireland because of it? That couldn't be a coincidence! There was more behind it, Mr. Carson was sure. That all wasn't helping his current situation right now, he had to think about something else to come to terms with Elsi`s past. The biggest question remained for Charles. Why had he come to Downton all that years ago, to the same house his birth mother was working? That couldn't be a coincidence either. Mr. Branson must know about it. Should he call Mr. Branson and just asking him? Charles had his new office number for emergencies, in case something bad happens. How much time was it again in Boston now? Mr. Carson pulled out his watch from his overcoat and looked at it. 10 am was it now. Charles believed it must be 5 hours time difference. It was much too early to make a call; he wouldn't be in his office until another 4 hours. Mr. Carson decided to call before dinner. After Charles had made up his mind about it, he studded up to leave his office and continued with his work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsie tried so hard not to show how shattered she was. She forced herself to smile every time someone crossed her way. The emptiness inside her made her feel so numb that all tears had dried out of her. Mr. Carson had given up on her. He hasn't said one private word to her since she had told him her story. They still had to work with each other, so he acted in his professional way, as nothing had ever happened in front of the others, but as soon they were alone he disappeared quickly. Had she should hold him in the dark. Did she make a mistake in telling him? Now she had cheated her luck. Elsie Hughes had lost Mr. Carson's love! She couldn't think of another explanation for avoiding her.

After the Tea, Mr. Carson started to check the dining room for the setting, just to find Lord Grantham sitting at the table with his hands on his forehead, leaning over several note books. "That is impossible!", Robert yelled. "What is all this?", he continued talking to himself while trying to understand what was written down in front of him.

"1: Cash out fees Downton 1920 - 1921:

Artemetic for spendings:

Total Spend = Outcome paid + - Price Change:

a35 = a1 + (35 – 1)(d) = 3/2 + (34)(1/2) = 37/2.

(n/2)(a1 + an) = (35/2)(3/2 + 37/2) = (35/2)(40/2) = £350

terms are a14 = 2(14) – 5 = 23 and a47 = 2(47) – 5 = 89.

2n - 5 = 2(14) (-3+23) = (7) (20) = £140

2n - 5 = 2 (47) (-3+89) = 2 (47) (86) = £2021

2021£ - 140£ = 1881£ totally spend

2\. Cash In fees Downton 1920 - 1921

Return Relative: Principal: £1,000, Coupon Rate: 6%, Initial Price: £945, Sale Price:1,005, Total Return: 12.70%, Return Relative: £1.1270

Farming:

1 + 5 + 9 + .?.. + 49 + 53 = (14/2)(1 + 53) = (7)(54) = £378 in come

...".

Robert gave up and closed the note book again. First now, he took notice of Carson standing at the table in front of him. "God heavens! You made me jump!", he yelled. "I am so sorry for interrupting, your Lordship, but it's time for setting the table!", Carson answered, feeling embarrassing for not saying anything earlier.

"Of course, Carson, I am the one who is sorry! I started in the library with my work, but I hadn't enough room on my desk, so I thought I come here until dinner time I am better leaving now!", Robert replied to his Butler. On that, he picked off all note books he had spread over the table and left with them, still unsettled. Mr. Carson felt sorry for Lord Grantham. He couldn't know it wasn't his fault that he didn't understand. If he hadn't known about that detail of Mr. Branson, Charles hadn't believed it either. What still confused him, was the fact that if Mr. Branson knows who his birth father was, why hadn't he said anything? It would have made it much easier for the family to accept him if they had known. Had Lady Sybil known? Or did he not know? He pulled out his watch again to look at the time. 5:30 pm. Now he could make the phone call. For what did he have an Under butler if not for emergencies. He would just tell Mr. Barrow to help set the table and watch over Andy as soon he walks downstairs.

A few minutes later, Charles sat back at his desk in front of the telephone. Nervous he picked up the receiver and waited for the operator. He had never made a phone call to another continent. Was that even working?

"Operator? Here is Charles Carson speaking, Butler of Downton Abby, Please connected me with 1 02201 2045 Boston Massachusetts, United States, Tom Branson.", Mr. Carson ordered with authority. "Yes, of course, Mr. Carson, the connection takes a few minutes, please stay at the telephone.", The woman at the other side of the line said. A few minutes? Well, in that time he could think about how to start. What should he say? Hello Mr. Branson, I asked your mother to marry me, but then she told me about you! No, totally nonsense! That is not a good start. He could not be confident that he knew anything about his real parentage.

"The connection is made, Mr. Carson! Have a nice day!", sounded the operator's voice through the receiver.

"Mr. Carson, is something happened to Lord Grantham? What's the matter?", Tom voice echoed worried through the phone, thinking on Robert stomach pains."

"No, nothing happened concerning the family! I just have some unsettling questions that couldn't wait. There is something I have to know.", Charles started.

"This sounds very serious for you Mr. Carson.", Tom replied in a friendly tone. "It is serious to me! You see, I asked Mrs. Hughes to marry me...",

"That's great news! We all wondered when it would finally happen.", Tom interrupted full of joy. Charles was flabbergasted by the interruption. Did he say all was wondering? Wait, he had lost his trail of thoughts, again. That boy was always making him speechless. "...Well, something came up. Mrs. Hughes thought she had to tell me about something in her past that concerned you.", Mr. Carson tried to push the subject forward. There was a short pause. Charles couldn't tell if it was the bad connection or if he just didn't know what to answer.

"Oh, I see! So you know then?", Mr. Branson replied in a serious tone. "If you mean the part where she told me, that you are her son, then yes! She told me!", Charles spilled it out. "That doesn't change your mind about marrying her I hope?", Tom asked not denying anything.

"I am not sure! Did you know as you first came to Downton that she is your mother?", Mr. Carson started questioning.

"Yes, I knew all about it! That was the whole reason to come. My birth father was such a disappointment that I wanted to know. Well, I got a little distracted by a certain Lady, but Mrs. Hughes is a respectively, remarkable woman, please don't let that fact change your mind about her. She is still the same woman you know!", Mr. Branson answered.

"The elope part must then be laying in the family!", Mr. Carson responded.

"Please, don't think bad about her. She got wronged by others. She didn't break any ethical rules; she was the one who got betrayed.", Tom tried to persuade him. "Well, what about your father, is he..." "Please, let's not talk about him over an operator! I'm not allowed to say anything.", Tom interrupted again. "What do you mean, you're not allowed to say anything?", Charles asked in wonder and pulled his eyebrows up. Who could forbid him that and why would he ever follow?

"I have a court order!", he just replied. "A what? How can a warrant forbid you to talk about your father?", Mr. Carson asked confused. "Well, I signed it before I came to Downton. That means if I break the order I have to go to prison.", Mr. Branson answered. "Why would you ever sign something like that?", Charles called out. "I didn't want to have anything to do with him anyway and thought it would not be relevant. I didn't want to inherit anything as you know, it was against my beliefs.", came Tom's response.

"Did Lady Sybil know?", Charles continued questioning. "Yes, she knew from the beginning. We meet before I came to Downton in Scotland as Lady Sybil was on vacation with her family. At that time she thought I was someone else. My father made everyone believe that just for his own profit. He is nothing like Lord Grantham. But please, don't let that come between you and Mrs. Hughes. You waited so long to ask, and now you don't want to marry her anymore because she has a fool of a son. Time is short. We never know how long we have with the ones we love. Please don't waste any more time. You two belong to each other!", Tom said eloquently. Charles was baffled again. He knew Mr. Branson was thinking on Lady Sybil. He still missed her after so many years now. How would he feel if he had to live without Mrs. Hughes? Charles didn't want to lose his Elsie. If he wouldn't care, Charles had had never made the call. Now he just needed a way to tell her that. Mr. Carson was beginning to feel guilty about avoiding Mrs. Hughes. She must be feeling horrible.

"You're right Mr. Branson; I waited long enough. I think I'm up to it now, to have a socialist as a step son, but maybe it's better we keep that between us. It wouldn't be right for the family if they would know.", Mr. Carson answered, his heart a little lighter now. "Of course Mr. Carson. Before you hang up the phone, here is someone who wants to talk to you.", Tom said and gave the receiver to his daughter, who was the whole time playing in his office while he was on his lunch break.

"Hello Mr. Carson, how is everyone?", Miss Sybbie said in her sweet voice through the telephone.

"Hello, Miss Sybbie. Everything is alright here. Everyone is missing you. How is it in America?", Mr. Carson asked in his sweet voice. His heart melted every time he talked to that little girl. "It's great here, but I miss you too. I wanted to ask you if you may send me one from the housemaids to come and clean my room? Daddy make me clean it by myself.", Miss Sybbie asked Mr. Carson. That made Charles chuckle. "Oh I don't know if his Lordship would allow it, but you should listen to your father and clean your room by yourself. Your now a big girl and old enough to be responsible for your room.", Mr. Carson responds to the girl. "Daddy said the same thing! At least I tried!", Miss Sybbie said gigging in mischief. "Please tell George and Marigold that I miss them. Bye, Mr. Carson." "I will! Bye Miss Sybbie!", Charles said and hung up the telephone receiver.

(Good that they had a flat rate to that time and everybody was paying the same price even for distance calls. The Crawley would be bankrupt again how long that call was taking.)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the kind reviews you gave me an idea to how to continue.

Chapter 4

Keeping her mind busy, Elsie sat at her desk in her sitting room to make the plan shuttles for the servants. She was already at Month March with her planning. Usually, she wouldn't plan that far in the future, but Mrs. Hughes was so in distress that she needed every opportunity to distract her troubling thoughts. Elsie had calculated five different plans for until the end of January, February, and March. She always loved probability mathematics, so she set all possibilities considering the staff, house planning and family shuttle in it. Including imminent servants departure and uninvited guest stayings. Mrs. Hughes was sure she had covered everything in it. In front of her was a confusing gibberish of numbers, mixed with names and times. She had still to transfer it in her general plan the staff was used to, but this was how her concepts always looked. Good that nobody saw it in that state. They would think she had gotten mad.

A light knock on her door made her stir up from her papers. "May I come in?", Mr. Carson's voice rung through the unopened door. Elsie shifted in her seat. Was she up to it? Could she handle another professional business talk without letting down her guards? Mrs. Hughes had her pride, too. She would not let him continue with his treatment to her. If he was angry about her, very well, he doesn't have to marry her, but he had to get over it. That was what happened, and he had to accept it! She couldn't change what happened in her past. Time traveling was not a realistic option. "Come in!", Mrs. Hughes called out. She could play this game too. He will see what he is getting from it.

Mr. Carson pushed himself inside but remained at the door. He didn't know how to start. Maybe he should start with business questions and then settle over to the private matter. Like they used, too.

"I just wanted to make sure that all rooms are done properly and Mrs. Patmore asked if the changes for the dinner are necessary? She already started cooking!", Charles started.

That was it! Elsie was furious now! "I can look after my maids by myself, thank you. I do this job long enough to know what standards are needed, and please tell Mrs. Patmore that the changes for the dinner are necessary since the Dowager Countess announced herself for dinner and we all know what that means! Or, don't tell her, I will tell her by myself, then you don't have to disgrace yourself for doing it! It is after all my job to talk to the cook about the meals.", Mrs. Hughes spattered out in anger and left her sitting room in a hurry. Charles didn't know what happened. He just wanted to apologize! Why was she so angry? Had he lost her love now for letting her wait so long? He hoped not, but if that were the price he had to pay for his stubbornness, he would love her anyway! Until his last breath.

Charles was on his way to leave the room too, as he noticed the paperwork on Mrs. Hughes desk. He shouldn't take a look, but Mr. Carson was curious. It wasn't snooping, Charles tried to persuade himself. As he took a closer look, he noticed that what was written down looked similar to what Mr. Branson had scribbled down in his note books. "What was that?", Charles wondered. On the one note, he looked at, was written March on it with complex numbers and times. There were more! He lifted the paper up to uncover the paper underneath. This one was just her usual duty plan for January. He had seen it thousands of times before; he had always been impressed how tidy and neatly it looked. Was that scribble how it looked before the normal state, Charles wondered. He knew Mr. Branson was also an organized man, he had seen it so many times as the man still worked as the chauffeur here, so it was a little surprising he left his books like that. Maybe there were more to it, too. If she had a first draft than maybe Mr. Brandon too and the first notes his Lordship were looking into was like his first draft. He should help his Lordship with it. Maybe Charles could hint it out somehow. He didn't want to make Lord Grantham uncomfortable about it. His matter conceding Mrs. Hughes could wait until after dinner. He had left down his duty's long enough. He knew Mrs. Hughes, she was never angry with him for long and Charles believed this time it wouldn't be any different.

Elsie was discussing the dinner arrangements with Mrs. Patmore. "I understand that with the Dowager Countess is staying for dinner we need another set but why has it to be always at the last minute? Her Ladyship should know it best, to announce it earlier!", Mrs. Patmore was screaming. "I am sorry, but that is how it is!", Elsie scoffed back. "What is the matter with you? You are acting still weird! And please no excuses more. I know you better than that!", Mrs. Patmore asked. Elsie sighed at this. "Maybe I should just tell you!", Mrs. Hughes admitted to Mrs. Patmore and made a come hither motion at her to follow her to the corner in the hall way.

"Mr. Carson asked me to marry him!", She finally told her friend. Elsie could see how the joy in Mrs. Patmore's eyes was spreading and continued to talk before her friend was able to say anything about it.

"It seems like he changed his mind about it since he discovered something troubling in my past.", Mrs. Hughes cut her friend off. Mrs. Patmore's smile fell. "Oh, I see. What was the disturbing thing in your past? You shouldn't think so much about it anyway. You know Mr. Carson; he so quickly disapproves, I am sure he is just getting cold feet. You belong to each other.", Mrs. Patmore tried to comfort her. "I'm afraid it's more serious than that, and you shouldn't blame him for it. I can't tell you what it is in my past, but I can assure you he has a full right to despise me because of it.", Elsie answered. Tears are starting to sting in her eyes, but she swallowed it. She had cried enough about it.

Mrs. Patmore was confused about the whole thing. What could she had done so horrible? That was Mrs. Hughes they were talking about. The kind, feeling and lovely woman who cared more about other people than herself.

"Listen, It doesn't matter what it was that you have done! He should come down from his high horse and think about his own past. I still remember what was said about his show career with that Mr. Grigg. He is the last person who can say anything. If you want me to have a word with him, just say it, I bring him back on earth!", Mrs. Patmore offered. Elsie's smile came back. She was glad she had a friend who cared. "That's kind of you, but I think I have to go through it by myself. I want him to come by his account and not because someone talked him into it. Well, we better go now on with our work. Dinner is soon!", Mrs. Hughes said and walked away going on with her duty's. Mrs. Patmore was not sure if she should keep out of the matter. That man had waited long enough. Maybe she had to play match maker if both are too stubborn to do it by their own. With that in mind, Mrs. Patmore went back to the kitchen.

"How you getting on with the book on the estate accounts, Papa?", Lady Mary asked at dinner. "Very well, my dear, It is not so out of the usual you made it sound like!", Robert answered with a slight laugh. He was lying, Charles thought while continuing serving the food on his plate. "Good to hear, then you can tell me how much profit we made with the pig business the last few weeks!", Lady Mary challenged her father. "There is no reason to bore the other with it; we can talk tomorrow about it!", Lord Grantham tried to talk himself out of the matter. "Why, where our other conversation so exciting? I wasn't quite noticing!", Violet asked sarcastically apparently suspecting something. "No, mama I just thought you would find it not proper to talk about business over dinner.", Robert replied. "Give it up Papa, we know you long enough to know when you try to talk you out of something!", Edith stepped in now too.

"You just don't want to admit it to me, that you couldn't make any sense of Tom's scribble either.", Mary continued. That made The Dowager look up. "Oh, you having trouble with his account books?", Violet continues to questioning. "No, not really! Tom seemed just to have use some formula Mary never heard of and assumes now I couldn't handle it either. You're all putting too much into anything I'm saying. I will show you tomorrow, Mary! Not up to it!", Robert was getting louder. "Good to hear that my dear, then sending you to Oxford was not a complete waste of time.", Violet made her snide remarks. Carson felt sorry for his Lordship. "Give him a break, Robert worked hard on the books I have seeing him the whole day with it.", Cora tried to help her husband. That made Robert just more furious. Now she gave him away. "Let's just change the subject, please.", Robert scoffed. "Well my dear, it isn't your fault. I'm sure Tom had it from some books he had read. You know how he was! Always with his nose in any book!", Violet tried to ease her son a little. "That's it! He had read about it! It must be in a book in our library. Why haven't I thought about this earlier.", Robert answered now definitely admitted that he didn't understand what was written in it. Violet's face darkened. "That was not at all what I meant! You better write to him about the subject. I'm sure you don't find the answer in the library.", Violet said concerned. "What? You just said he must have it from a book? Now you contradict yourself with it. Where else should he have it from then? He wasn't at a college.", Robert replied confused. "I thought you wanted to change the subject! Let's just do that then, shall we!", Violet answered annoyed. Charles was getting suspicious about the Dowager Countess behavior. Does she know something? Mr. Carson was starting to feel more and more after a detective. Maybe he wasn't the only one who knew about Mr. Branson's birth father. The weird thing about it was that Charles understood now so much more. Normally he was the last person where get to know a secret.

After dinner, Mr. Carson was catching Lord Grantham, sitting in the library all by himself with a self-pored drink in his hand, Carson had not given to him. "Here are you, your Lordship! The other's in the drawing room are asking about you!", Carson said.

"I know! I just felt like being alone for a while.", Robert replied in a sad tone. "Your Lordship, may I give you advice?", Carson asked formally. "Of course, Carson! It looks like I could need any help I'm getting. That must be a big laugh in the servant's hall!", Lord Grantham answered in self-pity. "Not at all your Lordship. I was just wondering if you looked through all books? As Mr. Branson was still working here as a chauffeur, I never had any complaints about the books for the garage. It was all over organized, so I thought maybe it's just like his first draft or a concept. Maybe there are other books your overlooked in his old office.", Carson tried to persuade Robert without saying anything about Mrs. Hughes. Lord Grantham looked up from his drink. "I don't think there were more, but you're right. Usually, if he showed it to me, the accounts had looked different. It came to my head too that this wasn't his usual plans, but there was no evidence of other books.", Robert admitted. "That was all, I just thought I point that out, I'm better returning to the drawing room. What should I tell the other?", Carson asked. "Say I'm there in a minute! Please don't mention my drink to Lady Grantham; she is still against it!", Robert replied. "Of course your Lordship.", Carson said and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Carson couldn't find Mrs. Hughes after the family had gotten to bed anymore, what made him suspicious because she was always the last like a good housekeeper should be. She must have been still angry with him, he guessed. Their talk had to wait until tomorrow. Charles couldn't change that fact even if it gave him a restless night again. He had already retired to his room, as he suddenly heard some noises coming from the hallway. The cracking sounds of the wooden floor made him froze in his place. Who was out there at this time at night? Everyone was long gone to bed; he knew because he had checked like always. The boys were all sleep and sound in their beds. As silent as possible, Mr. Carson sneaked slowly to the door and put his ear to it. The rattle and cracking sounds became louder and closer until it stopped abruptly at his door. Not wanting to give himself away, Charles remained in his position and was holding his breath. Suddenly, a little piece of paper pushed its way between the door and the wooden floor to land exactly at his feet. He looked at it in confusion and picked it slowly up. The rattle behind the door where replaced into running noise and Charles opened the door as fast as possible to catch the messenger in person. To late! Nobody was there to see. Just an empty hallway. Suspicious as Mr. Carson was, he checked the other rooms from the boys again. All were still asleep. It couldn't be one of them! With the note that remains in his hand, Charles returned to his room and opened the note.

 _My dear Charlie,_

 _I_ _am so shattered_ _about our broken engagement. I know that it is hard for you to forgive what had lied in my past, but I want you to know that I love you anyway. While I hope you can forgive me, you should know that I understand your point. I can not work under such circumstances anymore and have decided to leave Downton for our both sake. If you_ _can_ _forgive me meet me at 4:30 am in the_ _servant's_ _hall, I am waiting for you! If_ _you are_ _deciding against_ _it, then_ _don't show_ _up,_ _and I have my answers. I already have given my resignation to Lord and Lady Grantham they will find it in the morning._

 _With love, your one and only,_

 _Elsie_

Oh no! Elsie resigned! That could not be possible. He had to stop her! What did she wrote again "meet her at 4:30 am in the servant's hall"! Charles didn't know what to do. Of course, he forgave her! She was the one who had to forgive him for his stupidity. Now was it 1:25 am! He still had the time or should he find her first to clear things up? No, he couldn't go to the females quarters that was against the rules. There was already enough rule breaking in this house, and he would not continue doing so. Charles would meet her in the servant's hall like she pointed out they should. "In the meantime, he could dress nicely for her. That she would know how much she meant to him.", Charles thought. With that in mind, he walked over to his dresser to find something dissent and opened it.

On the other side of the house, Mrs. Patmore was so out of breath that it started to pain her. She leaned against the wall to their woman quarters but wasn't able to open the door until she caught her breath. "That two will bring me to my grave much too early!", Mrs. Patmore told herself. Her Power reserved, Mrs. Patmore pushed the key in her hands to the lock at the door and opened it. She still felt a little guilty that she had stolen it from Mrs. Hughes sitting room, but what was necessary had to be done. Quietly Mrs. Patmore sneaked in the hallway to Mrs. Hughes door. "Last note to deliver then I can finally go to bed," she thought to herself and pushed the second note under the door frame. "Well let's hope that will work.", Mrs. Patmore hoped and left to her room.

Elsie had turned thousands of times in her bed but still wasn't able to fall to sleep. A sliding noise at the door made her stir up in the darkness of her room. A little uneasy with the scaring sound, Elsie climbed out of her bed and walked to the light switch at the door to put it on. With the brightness of the turning light bulb, Elsie winced and closed her eyes at the sudden change. As soon she had opened her eyes, her glance pushed automatically to the little note lying to her feet. "What game is that now!", Elsie scoffed to herself in disbelief, picked up the letter from the floor and opened it.

 _My dear Elsie,_

 _I was never a man who allowed himself to show his feelings but I now certainly must. You are much more important to me as every other rules or pride. I am so sorry for what had happened. I never meant to hurt you. With this_ _note,_ _I'm asking for your forgiveness and hope that we can continue our engagement. If I have lost your trust in me, I understand. I was blind to see that we all have things in our past that we better_ _leave unsaid and to see_ _what courage you had to tell me all about it. I was a fool to think I could live without you. Please forgive me. If you want to continue our engagement meet me in the_ _servant's_ _hall at 4:30 am._

 _With love, your_ _faithful_ _and only,_

 _Charlie_

Elsie was baffled. She had never before gotten a letter from Mr. Carson. He said he forgives her! Mrs. Hughes heart jumped so hard in her chest she had to sit down for a moment. He still loved her! Elsie was so happy about it. What had he written? At 4:30 am in the servant's hall to continue their engagement? Of course, she wants to marry him still. With that, she jumped up from her chair near the door and went to her dresser. She wanted to look nice for Mr. Carson. "Oh what joy!", Elsie thought and went through her dresser to find something suitable.

It was already 4:32 am, and Charles still was waiting. He was so nervous and that 2 minutes delay were feeling like an eternity. "Did she left already, but she wrote she would be here at 4:30 am.", Charles wondered. Suddenly Mr. Carson heard footsteps and brought his sensitive eyes to the servant's hall entry. There she was. Her hair in a loose bun, not like she used to have, and a brown garment what made her look like an angel. Charles was speechless. "You`re here!", Elsie said with a bright smile on her face. Charles wore his best suit. "He looked so stunning in the gray suit!", Elsie thought.

"Of course I am here. I don't want you to leave me. I forgive you. Please stay!", Charles said. Mrs. Hughes stared at him in confusion. "Stay? Where you think I am going?", Elsie asked with a laugh. Now Mr. Carson was the one who looked confused. "You said you want to leave Downton and that I should meet you here!", Charles pointed out. "What? You told me you want to meet me here!", Mrs. Hughes replied now a little angry. "You left me a note! What was, by the way, a rule breaker! You shouldn't sneak in the men's quarters and take advantage of your housekeeping.", Mr. Carson argued. "I didn't leave you a note, you the one who sneaked into the women's quarters!", Elsie scoffed back. " "I would never do such a thing you should know me better by now!", Charles answered. "If we both have gotten secret letters and neither of us has written them, then I assume someone is messing with us!", Mr. Carson continued. Elsie sighed and sat down on a chair at the table. "Who could have known! We haven't told anyone from our engagement and the other thing!", Charles questioned. "I think I know who wrote the notes and she will getting it for it!", Elsie answered in anger. "You told someone?", Mr. Carson asked. "I told Mrs. Patmore! She notices how upset I was.", Mrs. Hughes explained. "All of it! I mean that with Mr. Branson?", Charles continued questioning. "No, You the only one who knows that! I just said that about our engagement and that we had fallen out over something in my past, that was all.", Elsie said. Mr. Carson sighed and looked Elsie directly in her eyes. "Well, besides that, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I wanted to talk to you after dinner, but I couldn't find you!", Charles started. Mrs. Hughes face fell in her friendly manners again. "I'm sorry I didn't felt good, so I retired early. Nobody was out this night, so I locked early and went to bed. I am sorry too.", Elsie said gently. "So does that means we are just friends again or do you still want to marry me?", Mrs. Hughes asked carefully. Mr. Carson eyes soften at that question. "I am sorry If I have made you believe something else, I still want to marry you! I was just not so sure if I can expect your secret so quickly. I just needed time to think!", Charles explained. "Could you make piece than with the fact that I have a son.", Elsie questioned. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded through the hall from the kitchen. Charles and Elsie stirred up from their conversation at the same time and study up to follow the noise through the kitchen. As they looked around the corner, they didn't know if they should laugh or scream at the person laying on the floor surrounded by pots and pans. Mrs. Patmore had fallen from a stool while listening to the vent that goes from the kitchen through the servant's hall and looked now troubled at the two standing in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

I have to apologize for my spelling mistakes in the chapter before. I hope I fixed it All and that it wasn't to a bother to read. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

"Were you spying on us?", Mrs. Hughes asked the woman laying on the floor. Mrs. Patmore studied up trembling and fixed her livery at that.

"No, no! I was just starting with my work. I wanted to get a pot hanging up there and all of a sudden I lost my balance and fell!", Mrs. Patmore explained with a laugh.

"Oh really?!", Mrs. Hughes was questioning her angry.

"We know you wrote the letters!", Elsie continued and taped her foot up and down. Mr. Carson stirred at the cook in his authority manners.

"Alright, alright you caught me! I just wanted to help you both. It was getting ridiculous. Did you just said you have a son?", Mrs. Patmore was questioning now astonishing. Elsie rolled her eyes. "Great she heard that!", she thought.

Charles was angry now. "So you think spying on us would help us. What else did you hear?", Mr. Carson challenged the cook. "Look I just wanted to help! You two made up or didn't you? So let's just get over it. You both look lovely by the way.", Mrs. Patmore tried to wind her out.

Both now were getting embarrassed about the way they had dressed.

"Well, I would say we leave it for the moment, but I want you to come to my office after breakfast.", Charles ordered.

"Excuse me, but the female staff still lays under my responsibility! I will handle her!", Elsie answered to protect her friend.

"Fine, then you will be in Mrs. Hughes sitting room after breakfast.", Mr. Carson reconsidered. "Please, don't go too easy on her, she broke a few rules including sneaking in the men's quarters and stealing the house keys!", Charles barked to Mrs. Hughes. "I will handle it!", Elsie replied and rolled her eyes behind his back. "No word about what you heard in our conversation either!", Charles continued to Mrs. Patmore. "Don't worry I didn't get it anyway! First, you said it was a secret about Mr. Branson, and then she said it was about her having a son! It makes no sense to me!", the cook answered.

Mr. Carson was glad that Mrs. Patmore was not able to make the connection. Nobody should know about this. It was too dangerous, not just for the honor of this house, but also the still confusing part over his court order. If they found out too much about his father, Mr. Branson would probably have to go to prison, and he wouldn't wish that on little Miss Sybbie.

"Good, we leave it then by that. Mrs. Hughes? We can continue our conversation in my office and this time without eaves dropping, please!", Mr. Carson spook first to Elsie and then to Mrs. Patmore. "Don't worry! It wasn't a lie as I said I have to start with my work!", Mrs. Patmore answered now a little louder and annoyed. She just was trying to help, and that was the thanks for it. "I will try to help you two, again!", Mrs. Patmore shouted sarcastically and picked up the fallen pots and pans from the floor.

Still babbling in anger to herself, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were leaving the now angry cook behind to continue with their talking. He had to tell her about his telephone call. Charles wondered if Elsie knew about the warrant her (ex-husband) had put over her son. It still felt weird thinking about her as once a married woman.

In his office Mr. Carson didn't want to waste any more time and just started to talk as soon, they were sitting. "Like I said, before we got so rudely interrupted, I think I made my peace with the fact that He is your son.", Charles started. Elsie's eyes lit up at this. "Really! How I got this honor?", Elsie joked with a smile.

"Well, I did a little research on the information you gave me and found more out about the whole story, but I could first make my peace with it after talking with Mr. Branson about...", Mr. Carson tried to explain.

"What do you mean you talked to Mr. Branson!", Elsie interrupted worried. "Well, I called him yesterday before dinner!", Mr. Carson answered carefully seeing the troubling look Mrs. Hughes gave him.

"What? But he doesn't know anything about it! He is already troubled enough with where he belongs. If you tell him now that his family he had grown up with isn't his real family...", Elsie started.

Charles was laying his hand on hers to calm her down. "He knew everything, already!", Mr. Carson said while still holding her hand. "What? That's not possible! Since when?", Mrs. Hughes replied.

"Before he came to Downton as the chauffeur! He said that this was his whole reason to come. He wanted to know how his real mother was!", Charles answered. Elsie's look was still worried.

"Was he disappointed?", Elsie asked getting tears in her eyes.

"He didn't sound disappointed with you! On the opposite, he spoke very highly of you. I think he was more frustrated from his birth father. If I right remember he mentioned that he was so disappointed in him, that he wanted to know who his birth mother was. What is a little hard for me to believe! His fathers profile in my peerage book looked very exciting. He was made Knight of the Order of St. Patrick, did you know that.", Mr. Carson explained. Elsie's face falls back in her grave manners. "You looked his father up?", Mrs. Hughes questions. "Am, yes I thought that this would help me to understand your situation better.", Charles replied. "I don't have much trouble believing him that he was disappointed!", Mrs. Hughes spit out in anger.

"He is long not the man I once married anymore. You shouldn't make a mistake of thinking that he is in any way like Lord Grantham.", Elsie answered.

"Mr. Branson said the same thing, but I thought it was just because he gave him a court order!", Mr. Carson said.

"What court order?", the housekeeper asked now worried again. "A court warrant that forbids him to tell anyone that the Earl of Meath is his real father!", Charles answered a little uncomfortable. "Oh dear Lord, that sounds not good at all, but that's precisely the thing he and his family would do!", Mrs. Hughes said.

"How can you be so sure about that! Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Remember, Mr. Branson was with responsible for the burning at Drumdoogle! Which I found out, was the home of his brother's wife!", Charles tried to defend Tom's father. Charles just didn't want to believe that an aristocrat like his Lordship could have done something wrong. He knew how radical Mr. Branson was with his politics at the time. Of course, it would be a problem between father and son. Imagine how disappointing it had just been for his father, as he found out his son is a revolutionary socialist.

"So knowing that fact doesn't make you suspicious? Because I don't believe he had anything to do with it! Did you read the newspapers? They shoot and hang the ones who were burning that buildings! How did it come that he just got away with a banding from his country?", Mrs. Hughes questioned the butler in a worried tone.

"His Lordship's lawyer Mr. Murray helped with that! He convinced the Drumdoogle's to let the case fall!", Charles explained. "So you think, the fact that this Lady married his brother, who is considered as the heir to his father, had nothing to do with banning the real heir from his country so he might never be able to inherit anything.", Elsie pointed out and rolled her eyes at Mr. Carson's blindness. "When you put it like that, it looks a little like a scam!", Charles admitted now. "It is just hard to believe for me!", Mr. Carson said a little upset. "I know! But I love you so much for trying to!", Elsie spooked softly and was tighten her grip on his hand.

Charles' eyes softened at this, and he leaned over to Elsie to give her a light kiss on her lips. Mrs. Hughes starred in wonder at him. "You look very beautiful today!", Charles told her. "Since when are you getting sentimental!", Elsie joked to hide her blush. "Well, since your son told me I should not waste any more time, we never know how long we have with the ones we love.", Mr. Carson replied. " We do not often share the same opinion, but I think there is truth in it!", He continued. Elsie was so happy in this moment. "Do you believe that we should mention anything to his Lordship about the court order and the scam? It doesn't seem right letting them go away with it?", Charles asked. He wasn't so sure anymore to keep silent about it. Sure, he didn't want to bring Mr. Branson in danger with it, but now that he believed the scam too, it didn't seem right anymore.

"Please don't mention anything to his Lordship! Just let it be. You don't know what they are capable of!", Mrs. Hughes tried to persuade him. "Very well, I won't then, but it still doesn't look right to me!", Mr. Carson answered to stay at peace.

"Well, let's get changed and we can start with our morning.", Elsie tried to break the awkward silence between them. With that, they parted ways out of Mr. Carson's office to their rooms to change into their liverys. Charles was still not keen on the idea letting his Lordship in the dark about his son in law. "He would tell him!", Charles decided. The whole situation reflected to bad on this family. He had to do something about it! It was for the honor of this house!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a little short, but I had to separate it from the next.

Chapter 7

Lord Grantham was sitting on the cold bench in the garden outside, while the freezing winter air was blowing its way around the estate. Robert couldn't feel the coldness, as he studied his book for mathematics. Lord Grantham was hiding from the judging looks he would receive from his family and the staff. At least he imagines it. It was too embarrassing that a well-studied man like him couldn't encrypt his lowly born son in laws scribble. Of course, he had found the real account books in Tom's old office, it was like Carson had suggested just his first draft, but that confused him even more. The numbers in his concept matched the output and income in his well-organized table, and he still couldn't understand how he calculated the right numbers. The formula Tom used made no sense to Robert. Maybe he should ask his old college professor. He knows that old guy was still at life.

"Robert?! What are you doing out here in the cold!", Violet asked all of a sudden. Robert stirred up and gasped in shock. He didn't see her approaching. "Mama, you made me jump!", he yelled in short breath. "I just came here for some quietness.", Robert explained.

"You are just catching a cold if you stay here outside and I cannot imagine you looking for that kind of quietness what will follow afterward!", the Dowager Countess replied.

"You are not still worrying over the account books?", Violet asked as her eyes fell to the book title in his hands. Robert sighed at this.

"Well, I cannot understand how someone like Tom can use mathematics just like that! Where did he have it from?", Lord Grantham scoffed. Violet didn't know how to help her son out of this without telling the truth. She knew exactly where Tom got it from. The Dowager knew quite a while now. She wasn't as blind and trusting like the rest of her family. So as he had come as the chauffeur all this year's ago, Violet had looked closer at his references he had received from his old employer. She knew the old Lady he had worked before to good as to believe she would give anyone a good reference, even if the person deserved it. The Duchess of Waterbury wrote all the servants references by herself rather than letting her butler do it so that she would have the chance to gossip about it. Violet never liked the Duchess much to give notice, but the fact that she gave her former chauffeur an excellent reference made her suspicious. Violet needed to do a lot of black mailing to get the truth out of the other duchess. It appeared she was already getting black mailed from the Earl of Meath, but nobody was better in this game as the Dowager Countess herself. She had never told anyone what she had found out. In the past, Violet had encountered the Earl quite a lot and so had learned about his unique skills. It laid in his family since century's so it was no surprise he had passed it to his children. There was no way she would tell that Robert. "Why is this so important for you? Some are just more naturals in some areas as others! No reason to get all gloomy about it! You were never good mathematically so will you just let it go.", Violet told her son in her authority manners. Robert rolled his eyes at this and stood up. "Very well, maybe you're right. Are you fancy a walk, mama?", Robert asked and offered his mother his arm. "No not really, let's just go inside!", The Dowager Countess ordered. With another eye roll, he linked arms with his mother and walked together back to the house.

Mrs. Patmore sat with Mrs. Hughes in her sitting room. While she was starting to feel very uncomfortable, she wasn't terrified. "You know I have to do this!", Elsie told the cook. "You shouldn't think I'm ungrateful for your help with Mr. Carson, but I can't let you get away with stealing my keys!", the housekeeper continued in a friendly but serious tone. "It was just borrowed!", Mrs. Patmore yelled back. "I returned it right after I delivered the letters to you.", The cook had told Mrs. Hughes to her defense. Mrs. Hughes eyes softened. "I'm not want to punish you, but Mr. Carson expect this from me so let's just pretend.", Elsie told her friend. "Mrs. Patmore laughed at this. "For one second you made me scared! I promise it will not happen again! Well, as long you two stopping at being so stubborn.", the cook answered and stood up. "I know! I'm happy Mr. Carson, and I made up again!", Elsie admitted. "When do you tell the other about your engagement?", Mrs. Patmore asked all of a sudden. "We want to wait a little while until we announce it. So it would be kind of you if you wouldn't mention it in front of the others!", Mrs. Hughes explained while both walked out of the sitting room. "Of course, so friends again?", The cook asked carefully. Mrs. Hughes had to smile about that. "You don't have to ask that! You will always be my friend!", Elsie told her laughing.

Suddenly Miss Baxter rushed to them. "Quick, someone has to call Dr. Clarkson! Mr. Carson is having a stroke!", She yelled worried. Elsie's face fell. "What!", the words had left her mouth without knowing. "Mr. Barrow and Andy are with him at the moment, but we have to act fast!", Miss Baxter explained. "I ring for the doctor!", Mrs. Patmore said as she recognized Mrs. Hughes wasn't responding. All happened so fast. Elsie had to react, but all she could do was standing stiff like a statue. In the background, she could hear how Mrs. Patmore was talking on the telephone with the doctor and how everyone where rushing worried thru the halls. There was another voice. "Mrs. Hughes? Did you hear! We need a room ready upstairs!", Thomas' voice rung thru this time. "What?! Of course, I will manage, Mr. Barrow!", Elsie was finally able to answer and went upstairs checking.

Elsie's world began to shatter. What if he doesn't survive this! How should she continue? Always if it seems like her life was getting lucky, something bad had to happen. Tears were starting to burn in her eyes! That wasn't the time to sob. She had to be strong to face the others. Dr. Clarkson will come and save him. She had to believe in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Clarkson was now with Charles for quite a while, and Elsie was getting impatient about it. What was happening in there? It couldn't be a good sign if it took that long. She had let made up the best room for him since his quarters were on the other side of the abbey. Elsie had just seen a glimpse of him as they had brought Mr. Carson upstairs. That picture will haunt her now forever. The way his limp body was hanging supporting on Mr. Barrow and Andy as they carried him, more dragged him to his made up the room. Would he recover? Mrs. Hughes tried to carry on with her duty's while they waited for the worst. It wasn't easy to distract her thoughts from it. Every 2 minutes she had to look at the big clock in the hallway, while she checked the work her maids had done. They hadn't it easy today with her. Elsie was always high in her authority, but she never was this impatient and strict with her housemaids like in the last 2 hours. Mrs. Hughes had yelled at poor Margey just because she had puffed out the pillows in the library the wrong way. If Elsie would not getting a life sign soon from Mr. Carson, she apparently would turn mad.

Meanwhile downstairs. Mrs. Patmore tried to prepare the food with Daisy for luncheon as suddenly the doorbell from the back door was ringing.

"Who could that be at this time! The delivery boy was already here?", Daisy questioned Mrs. Patmore. The older woman stirred up at her and was already leaving the kitchen as she answered: "Well, we will not know from just questioning! Everyone seems busy, so I will go and answer the door."

In her usual enthusiasm, she opened the door quite a bit too fast and made the young man in front of its jump.

"Good morning. I am looking for Mr. Branson! May you tell him, that I want to talk to him here outside?", the young blonde man asked politely. "I am sorry, but Mr. Branson is not living here anymore. He moved to America a couple of weeks ago!", Mrs. Patmore answered a little uneasy. "Are you one of the tenant farmer's?", The cook questioned. He didn't look like a farmers boy to her. His clothing was way too good for that, but she couldn't think of anything else for the moment. Well, he also was quite good looking, Mrs. Patmore noticed. Surely that boy never had made his hands dirty before. "No, I am not!", the young man answered in a sad tone and sunk his eyes to the ground.

"Well, is Elsie Hughes than to speak? I heard she is the housekeeper here?", The young man continued questioning. That made baffled. What could this young man want from Mrs. Hughes? Oh no, is he...? It must be Mrs. Hughes, the son she had never told anyone about. She remembered what Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes had talked about the night before. They had mentioned Mr. Branson and something about Mrs. Hughes, son. That must be the missing connection she didn't understand. "Oh yes, why don't you come in while you are waiting I get someone to fetch her. It is a little chaotic today, you see, our butler had taken ill, and now everyone seems quite preoccupied with it.", Mrs. Patmore explained. "I make you a cup of tea while you waiting!", She continued politely.

Elsie was again staring at the big clock for the fifth time in 10 minutes.

"Mrs. Hughes? There is someone downstairs for you!", Mr. Moseley approach from behind and made Elsie jump. "Oh, Mr. Moseley you scared me almost to death!", Mrs. Hughes informed him while holding her hand to her heart. "I am sorry, but there is a man downstairs waiting! He first asked after Mr. Branson, but as Mrs. Patmore informed him that he no longer lives here, he was suddenly asking after you!", Mr. Moseley explained to the housekeeper.

"And has this mystery man a name?", Elsie asked in wonder. "Oh, I must have forgotten to ask Mrs. Patmore about it! He didn't mention his name to me either!", Mr. Moseley answered now worried. "How unprofessional from him not to questioning it closer! He had come across the cook as he wanted to check the silver for Mr. Carson while he was unable. How had he could not have asked more about the intruder.", he thought troubled.

"Never mind! I'm on my way!", Mrs. Hughes told the stuttering man in front of her.

What could come now? It could just get worse! There was one thing Mrs. Hughes had learned for sure here at the abbey! Worse times are always followed by even worse times.

As Elsie entered the servant's hall, she caught a young blonde man sitting lonely at the table and stirring, deep in his thoughts, in his fresh served cup of tea. He still hadn't registered the housekeeper as she stepped closer in the room. She had never seen the young man before. His golden blonde locks were longer as she was used to and were touching almost his shoulders. The motherly part in her would have sent the young man right away to a barber shop.

"How may I help you?", Mrs. Hughes asked the young man to get his attention. Troubled he stirred up and stood fast in a way to proper manner. His sad look reminded Elsie on someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "

My apologies. I didn't see you come in!", The young man answered. "You are Elsie Hughes? My mother told me a lot about you. I don't know why I'm here! I guess I thought you could help me.", the young man tried to explain nervously. "Well, why not let start with your name!", Mrs. Hughes told the young man with a light smile.

"Oh, of course, but you have to promise me not to mention it to anyone! I'm in some trouble you see, and I don't know how to come out of it by myself anymore. My name is Shane Brabazon!", The young man answered. Mrs. Hughes face fell. She knew it! More trouble! Was there a magical spell who pulled now all things she had left in her past back. She just was hoping that his father not also planned to show up. Elsie thought she had left all this behind her years ago.

"Let's go to my sitting room; then you can explain to me what this is all about!", Mrs. Hughes told him. Shane just nodded and followed the housekeeper in her tracks.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile. I could work here and help in the kitchen if needed?", Shane asked as soon they were seated. That was not at all what Mrs. Hughes had expected.

"What, why on earth would the son of an Earl wants a job in the kitchen!", Elsie questioned still confused about the whole thing. "I have to hide! Don't worry it's not the police who is looking for me! I can't go to any relations of me because that is where they will look first. Well, I guess I thought I come here and ask Tom to help me, but I didn't know he left.", He explained sadly. They had the same eyes, Elsie recognized.

"Didn't he told you that he is moving?", Mrs. Hughes questioned while trying to understand. "To be honest, we didn't speak for five years. He refused to answer my letters, so I thought I come here and ask him carefully in person and apologize for what had happened.", the young man explained. "Why do you think he would have helped you if you two had fallen out with each other?", the housekeeper asked. "Because he always does!", Shane just answered. Mrs. Hughes didn't know what to make of it. Elsie didn't know a thing about her sons past. She never thought he would know his half siblings by all the hate he had against the aristocrats.

"Look, I know I brought him in big trouble with the whole Drumdoogle thing, but it was an accident. I sometimes have a too big of a mouth in front of the wrong people, but I am truly sorry.", Shane said. "I don't know what you are talking about. I first found out yesterday that he was aware that I am his real mother. He never spoke of anything to me. So if you want me to help you, you have to be more precisely!", Mrs. Hughes told him a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. Shane shifted in his seat. "Well, you see my brother Keith, and I never saw eye to eye on any situation and his wife is much worse. Lady Laura manipulates him and everyone around, so I was quite a bit loaded as I was at my particular meetings. You see I'm not an imperialist like my father. I couldn't understand how they could be so blind so I might have lashed out in front of an IRA meeting that I attended. I told them how Drumdoogle had no use for any citizens anyway and that they were as corrupt anyone couldn't imagine. Well, I was more referring to Lady Laura, but as soon I recognized my mistake and tried to undo it they kicked me out. They called me a traitor then. I wasn't able to fix my mistake because they had moved their meeting to another location. That was when I got Tom involved! He was a journalist at this time and had some connections to find out where the new meetings were held. Well, Tom first didn't want to do it, because it wasn't the first time I got him into trouble. In the end, he never says no to me for long. He couldn't change their minds about to burn the place down, but he was able to talk them out on harming someone.", Shane explained to Elsie. Mrs. Hughes felt her anger cooking up. "So let me guess! As they found out about you being part of it, your father took the opportunity to blame it on your brother.", Elsie continued for Shane. "Not quite! Of course, Papa had his hands in it too, but I think it was more Lady Laura. She thought now that he was married to Lady Sybil she would make him change his mind about the inheritance. What is in itself nonsense. Tom would never want it.", The young man told Mrs. Hughes.

"If you think I was in any way of the hook then you're wrong. I had to pay for it as well. It has a little to do with why I'm here. My family is full of manipulating bastards were found there ways through every opportunity they getting." Elsie flinched at the word bastards. She hated bad language, but her anger had slipped away. Mrs. Hughes understood better as he thought. She knows exactly how they were and started to feel pity for the young man in front of her. "Maybe I can allow you to stay for a short while, but you definitely can't work here. It wouldn't be right! I will talk to his Lordship about it...".

"Oh please don't! Nobody should know I'm here. Lord Grantham and Lady Mary know me! That's why I thought to work in the kitchen! They would not take notice, and I'm out of your way.", Shane interrupted. "That's not a good idea! It isn't 1880 anymore, where the kitchen staff has to hide from their masters.", Elsie scoffed. "Do you know how to cook anyway?", She continued. Shanes' head fell. "Well, I'm here to learn, am I.", he answered now to sure of himself. She clearly could tell now Mr. Branson and he was brothers. They have that from their father. "Very well I look what I can do. We must do something about your cloth. I tell Mrs. Patmore to take care of you, for now, I have not the time!", Elsie explained and made a quick nod to him that he followed her to the kitchens.

"Mrs. Patmore?! That is Shane he will help you in the kitchen for today. May you show him to a livery and tell him how it all works here! I have to look to other things!", Mrs. Hughes ordered to Mrs. Patmore. Elsie's thought it would be best just call him by his first name to avoid any suspicion. Her worries went back to Mr. Carson. She still hasn't heard a word how his condition was. Mrs. Patmore looked confused at her friend and just nodded at her. Now it was clear to Mrs. Patmore; this boy really must be her son! Nobody was getting a job here without first to talk to Mr. Carson and his Lordship. Before Mrs. Patmore could ask any further, Elsie was already around the corner, leaving her alone with her handsome new helper.


	9. Chapter 9

His breathing was still a little heavier as usual. "I am not too hundred per cent sure! In the worst case, it could be Parkinson! That would mean your physical state would become worse. Your movements will become slower, and your muscles are building off.", Dr. Clarkson told Charles while checking his reflexes. Mr. Carson swallowed hard at this.

"But you are not certain? What else could it be?", Charles asked worriedly. "Well, if you are lucky enough, it could be just essential tremor! In that case, your hands would start always shaking at previous tasks are needed. But I have to say in both cases your career is over! You really should consider retiring. We really have to do more tests. If it is Parkinson, it would be terrible news, and I'm afraid the signs are speaking more for Parkinson, considering the state you were in. You were lucky that it wasn't a stroke, but the heart muscle was almost effected through the cramp.", the doctor explained. "Are there cases in your family?", Dr. Clarkson questioned. Mr. Carson was not confident at this. His father had problems with the shaking, but he never said more about it. He remembered how he deteriorates more and more over the years. "My father had the shaking in his hands, too. I can't remember if it were getting behind it I'm afraid.", Charlie answered not wanting to voice the worst. "Well, you should come tomorrow to the cottage hospital for some closer tests and one week rest from all work duties.", The doctor ordered to Mr. Carson. The butler just nodded with a sad expression. Everything was falling apart. He could not stop working! Downton Abbey was his life and what about his Elsie. What would she think of him? What kind of husband would he be if he could nothing left anymore or had to get wheeled around in a chair?

"Dr. Clarkson, could we keep that between us, please?", Mr. Carson asked carefully. "If you wish! There is just one problem, what should we tell Lord Grantham? He is waiting outside, and I certainly can not tell a lie. I am bound to secrecy to you, so I let you tell him what happened today.", Dr. Clarkson said to his patient while packing his medicine bag to leave. "Well, I see you tomorrow then! Good Day!", the doctor said and left the room.

The old doctor was not long out of the room as he got circled by Lord Grantham, Lady Mary, and Mrs. Hughes. "How bad is it? Is everything alright?", Robert questioned worriedly. "I can say that it wasn't a stroke or heart attack. He just needs to rest.", Dr. Clarkson explained. "If you like you can go in now and check for yourself.", He continued. All looked relieved by now, and as soon the Doctor turned his back on them they were already inside.

After Mr. Carson had told them that it was nothing severe and Lord Grantham and Lady Mary had left relieved, Elsie was finally alone with him. She was sitting on his bedside and beamed at him. "Are you sure there is no more? I just don't understand if it is the flu why did Dr. Clarkson not tell us? He didn't say a word about it!", Mrs. Hughes said, to Mr. Carson. "There is no need to worry! I felt just a little dizzy and weak that's all, but I'm already feeling better I am sure I don't need a whole week.", Charles replied and lifted on eyebrow to convince her. "Don't even try with me! If the Doctor said you need a week rest, then you will rest, and this is final!", Elsie scoffed at him. Her eyes softened, and she leaned over to give him a light kiss on his lips. "Don't worry! We will manage!", she whispered while leaning her forehead against his.

Mr. Carson breathed deep in. He won't spoil his luck by telling Elsie the truth. He loved her so much, and he would not give her any reason to over think their wedding plans. Mrs. Hughes pulled back. "By the way, I totally forgot to tell you!" We have a new kitchen helper for just a couple of weeks. He wants to collect some experience in the kitchens. I told him that I first have to discuss it with you and his Lordship, but since you not well I guess we may need all help we are getting!", She tried to persuade him without telling him who he really is. She couldn't do that to Mr. Carson. He would never let this happen that an aristocrat was joining the kitchen stuff. He had already trouble with it as Lady Sybil was getting cooking lessons from Mrs. Patmore. It would be against anything Mr. Carson believed in, so better let it by that.

"Without an interview? Giving an unknown person a job!", Mr. Carson questioned astonished. "I did the first interview myself. He seems to be a nice lad, and you still can interview him if needed. He has no job experience now that's why I thought we give him this chance and in a couple of weeks he can leave with more knowledge.", Elsie explained. "It still sounds weird. We know nothing about him and even if I would approve, what would his Lordship say. He has to make the decision, and I'm not sure that he wants untrained kitchen helpers either.", Charles said still not convinced. "Then let Mrs. Patmore make the decision! She is the one who has to work with him. It is just for a couple of weeks.", Mrs. Hughes told him. "Very well, I will tell his Lordship. If you think he is a responsible and good worker, then I trust you with your assessment, but I will come down later to have a quick look!", Charles said first with soft voice then showing off his authority. Elsie smiled. "Thank you!" She kissed his forehead in appreciation. "Now rest! Mr. Barrow will look at things while you unable, don't worry I will keep an eye on him, too.", she said and stood up. "I will check later on you again, but I better go now on with my work."


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy couldn't stop staring at the new kitchen helper. He had tied his golden, blonde hair back into a ponytail. Mrs. Patmore showed him where everything in the kitchen was standing. "...and that's where we have the rest of our pots and pans!", she told him while pointing on the big cabinet over there heads. "Do you have any experience in cooking?", Mrs. Patmore asked the young man. "Not, really, but I'm eager to learn! I can start with cutting some vegetables! That doesn't sound so hard!", Shane suggested with a crooked smile. "If you think so!", Mrs. Patmore laughed at him. That could turn out into fun, after all, Mrs. Patmore thought. Was he really Mrs. Hughes, son? He didn't look like her at all.

"Is everything alright in here?", Mrs. Hughes asked while walking in. "Oh yes, we show the young man around where everything is.", the cook answered smiling. "Good to know you get along! Her Ladyship told me they invited a guest for dinner today, so it's good you have some extra help. Don't be too soft on him. Like you heard he is here to learn!",The housekeeper told Mrs. Patmore a little ironic. "Don't worry, I will show him!", She replied with a wicked smile. This made Shane now really worried. Was he right to come here? The cook frightened him a little bit.

"How is Mr. Carson? Are there any news?", Mrs. Patmore asked worriedly. "He is much better! It is just the flu, he told me, but we better look out for him, Mr. Carson said he wanted to come down later to look at our new helper!", the housekeeper warned the cook.

"Who is this guest for dinner tonight?", Daisy asked Mrs. Hughes curiously. "Just some old Professor from his Lordship! I don't really know why he is coming today, but it isn't our business anyway.", the housekeeper replied to the young girl. "A Professor? How exciting! I bet he knows a lot, I could need help with my studies. Mr. Moseley is really a great help, but he isn't so good in mathematics!", Daisy said astonish.

"That doesn't mean anything. Just because this man is a professor doesn't say he knows more!", The new helper Shane told her. Daisy blushed as he winked at her.

"Why? If they professors, they have to know! Aren't they standing higher as teachers in the rank list? They have higher educations!", Daisy answered confused. "Yes, but that doesn't prove anything. My Professor told me always how the British empire has to remain their power to become the strongest force again, like in the old days. He was as old as he spoke, probably! In the end, I skipped college because I believe personal views should not be reflected in teaching. There were already enough idiots who thought this!", Shane answered her. "You was at a college?", Daisy asked amazed. "I may teach you if you like! I was always good at mathematics!", the young man replied. "That would be great. Thank you!", Daisy beamed at him. "Why would you leave college to work in the kitchens? Are you mad? You going the wrong way, lad!", Mrs. Patmore told him.

"Why?! To know how the real world works, of course! I don't think it is mad at all!", the young man answered the cook as if it would be taken for granted. "So rich boy then? That could get interesting.", Mrs. Patmore concluded.

"Well, I think this was enough from this talking!", Mrs. Hughes reproached. For someone who doesn't want to be discovered, he was talking a little too much.

"Mrs. Hughes is right! Time for you to learn how things are working here! You can start preparing the vegetables like you offered before. Then we will see if you just having a big mouth.", Mrs. Patmore scoffed at him.

This was really not how Shane thought it would be. Mrs. Patmore had let run him between stove to prepare table now since hours. The sweat was dropping from his forehead. He was so exhausted he needed a break, but always if he thought about to sit for a second, the old woman would screech at him to do something very quick.

"Come on, faster! Luncheon is soon, get this over here.", Mrs. Patmore yelled at him. He had just cut the carrots and the mushrooms and brought it over to the cook. She just sighed at his work. "For that little your taking that long! You have to become faster, boy!", Mrs. Patmore criticized Shane. He looked over to Daisy for help who was preparing the dessert and got just a shrug in return. "Well, go out of the way and bring me the potatoes out of the food closet!", The cook screamed. He was glad for that so he could breathe for a second. He walked out of the kitchen to the servant's hall. He should actually go and get the potatoes, but he just needed a rest. Should she just yell at him, he thought and sat down on a chair and leaned his head in his arms on the table.

"You are harder on Shane as you were on me as I still was a kitchen maid! Why?", Daisy asked as he was out of the side. Mrs. Patmore just laughed at her. "Come on Daisy! Where is your sense of humor! It's just fun watching the helpless boy run. I bet he sleeps like a stone tonight when I'm finished with him!", the cook answered sufficiently amused.

Suddenly Thomas walked into the servant's hall. "Who are you?", He asked confused as his eyes landed on the blonde young man. As Shane looked up, Thomas was just holding his breath. The young man looked a little messed up, but Thomas was smitten by him anyway.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be in here! Please don't give me away to Mrs. Patmore!", the young man answered friendly. "Oh so you the new kitchen help, Mr. Carson told me about! Is the red headed demon over working you? Don't fall for her tricks!", Thomas said to him. "No, she seems alright! I'm just not used to it. I will get the hang of it eventually! I'm Shane, by the way!", he replied and stood up to introduce himself. "I'm Thomas Barrow the under butler here. Welcome to Downton!", he said almost too friendly. "Well I better go now before I'm the dinner for tonight!", Shane joked and left to get the potatoes.

Mr. Carson shouldn't leave his bed, but he couldn't help himself. It was his duty to look after his staff. He didn't want to sound like a sick man, so he decided to put his livery on and strolled downstairs to the servant's hall. He could hear the shouting already from the bottom of the steps. "I told you to put the asparagus standing in the water not laying down! That way you ruining it, boy!", Mrs. Patmore yelled. "I'm sorry Mrs. Patmore! I did that, but it falls over!", Mr. Carson could hear the new boy answer. "That's just because you used the wrong pott! I said the high one, not the wide one!", the cook yelled back.

"Everything alright in here!", Mr. Carson asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh yes, Mr. Carson. Just the usual cooking stress before luncheon!", The cook replied. He studied the new helper as he stood next to at the stove. That boy looked somehow familiar! He couldn't put his finger on it. Something was not right with it. "So you are the new one!", Mr. Carson approached Shane. "I am, Sir!", he formally replied in a friendly tone. "I am Mr. Carson, the butler here! Is it possible that we met before?", Mr. Carson asked. "I don't believe so, Mr. Carson!", he gives quick back. "Very well, continue then!", The butler said and left to let them get on with their cooking. He didn't want to delay them.

"Why did you invite this man, Robert! I thought you were over this whole account book thing!", Violet was criticizing her son in the library. He really didn't want to discuss this with his mother right now, because he didn't know for himself. Maybe Robert just felt bored since there was no Isis to go for a walk and no Tom to discuss things the woman really didn't care about. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed his son in law. Nowadays he was surrounded by chattering woman, so he was looking forward to having another man around even if it was just for dinner. "Well it's been a while we had some guests for dinner, and I'm really eager to understand the calculations. Don't worry I am not desperate about it anymore. I'm looking forward to seeing my old professor again. Time flies! It was like yesterday as he had to rebuke us in class to keep listening.", Robert replied swimming in melancholy. "Maybe if you had listened, you didn't have to invite him!", The Dowager Countess scoffed. Suddenly the door opened, and Mary and Cora walked in. "Did you hear about the new kitchen helper?", Cora asked his husband widely. "Yes of course! Carson had told me he is just staying for some weeks to collect experience. So I thought we can allow it. I know we planned to reduce the staff, but in the winter months it can't hurt much!", Robert replied to his wife. "I heard he is rather good looking! I overhead Barrow and one of the maids talking about him!", Mary told his father. "Well, I didn't see him yet. We will see what comes out of it. I hope he doesn't cost us trouble if the maids and Barrow already talking about him.", Robert said worriedly. "Why? Nothing else happening here anyway!", Mary just answers bored. "Let them have their fun, too.", she continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Mr. Carson had observed the new boy. There was something off about him. He was sure he had seen the young man before.

"Charlie? What are you doing here downstairs?! You should be in bed and why are you dressed in your livery?", Mrs. Hughes approached him from behind, while he stared through the big window into the kitchen. Startled he turned his attention to the housekeeper.

"Pssst, you should call me Mr. Carson while we here at work!", he hushed her, totally ignoring her question why he wasn't in bed.

"I will call you Mister Carson while working, don't worry about that! But you are not working right now! You're going back to bed, eminently! You need rest!", Elsie answered him.

Charles didn't want to go back to bed. He still felt exhausted enough, and every muscle in his body seemed to twitch somehow. Not in the usual manner, his hands would shake, it was more like a throbbing. It was scaring Charles too much as to lay down and rest, but he couldn't tell Elsie that. He wouldn't show her his weakness.

"How can I rest, if we have to keep the standards up. Look at this boy! Does he seem qualified to you? I have my doubts about him! Something is not right about him. I can feel it!", The butler told her suspicious. Elsie sighed at this. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. He would just worry more if he would know.

"Anyway, I want you to rest. The boy is just for a couple of weeks here. We will survive it! Now please go back upstairs and have a lay down. I can see you're still shaking! You long not recovered!", She ordered him with worry in her voice. Charles froze at the mentioning at his shaking. Was she noticing it? The word of the doctor still sounded in his head."Parkinson"! He had read about it in his bed. A medical-novel from his Lordship's library. Mr. Carson was sure, if he gave in to having a rest and sleep the shaking off, he would dream about the horrible details of the disease in the book. He had to survive a whole day until tomorrow. He would go to Dr. Clarkson for closer testings and even after that he would have to wait until the doctor gave him the results about it.

Now he knew, how Elsie had just felt about the waiting, as they thought she had cancer. She was so brave back then, much braver as he was right now. He remembered how worried he was at the time and he saw the same worries in her reflected right now. It was years ago, time was passing, and Charles had wasted already so much of it. He should have asked Elsie sooner to marry him, but he was a coward. Now he was a sick man!

"I will go back to bed, then. You're right! I am still not feeling too well. This flu got me bad I'm afraid.", He lied to her. Charles didn't want her to worry. He would wait for the results and then tell her afterward. "Then back to bed!", She beamed at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Embarrassed he turned from side to side to make sure nobody had seen this.

"We're here in public!", He told her in his adorable way while blushing. Mrs. Hughes chuckled at him. "All right, all right then off you go. Do you want me to bring you upstairs?", she asked warmly while they started walking in the direction of the stairs.

"No thank you, I must not holding you up.", Charles told her as they reached the steps. He could see how her smile fell a little. "I do love you!", he said to her, turned around and made his way up. "I love you, too!", she called after him.

After an exhausting afternoon, Shane enjoyed a cup of tea while sitting in the servant's hall and studying his new colleagues. He didn't say a thing, he was too tired for that. Instead, Shane listened to a couple of people surrounding him. The young man had heard that the blonde lady's maid and the valet of Lord Grantham across the table were married. The man next to him, Mr. Moseley, he had heard his name is, was engaged in a conversation with the Lady's maid from Lady Grantham, Miss Baxter. They were not married, they weren't even courting like he had suspected the first time he had seen them together. It was odd to him, somehow it seems like there were couples in love everywhere. There were Mrs. Hughes and the Butler, he had seen them kissing through the kitchen window before. There were Anna and Mr. Bates giggling totally in love about something they just had a conversation about and then there was this boy Andy, where would pop up in the kitchen ever so often to look at Daisy, who not even had a clue about his affection for her. He never had seen such a peaceful place, but then this was his first day, who knows how things change when times comes.

But anyway, somehow it made him compare it to his home. The servants there weren't so peaceful, Lauras Lady's maid would see to that. She would put a clinch between every single one. It wasn't peaceful there at all. In every corner, you could see intriguing and plot and his own family was not much different to it. His Mother and Father didn't talk to each other since years, Shane and his older brother Kieth would fight over things a second after they would be in the same room together and his aunt Helen would plot with his sister in law Laura over who ever know what. Downton seems refreshingly different. He was looking forward to his new life. Oh how he was hoping the police didn't show up here and we're putting an end to it, but then where should they know where he was hiding.


	12. Chapter 12

The ghostly noises of wood cracking let Mr. Carson lay awake in his bed. The wind was clapping on his window and made the natural sounds of the old house appear creepy. Charles was back in his own quarters to rest. He wasn't being comfortable with the thought of staying in the guest bedroom, even if Lady Mary had insisted on it. But sleep was still not coming over him, and Charles was not sure if he was glad about it or more worried. Mr. Carson should really rest, but right now downstairs was so much work to do, and the butler wasn't a part of it. Could he really trust everyone to keep the standards up? They had a guest today, a reason to be more precise than usual. Would they manage without him?

While his thoughts run around the stuff downstairs, he climbed out of his bed again. No, he wouldn't sleep! Too much was on his mind. Could they even work without him or were anyone glad that he was out of the way? There will come a time they had to manage without him and maybe this times came sooner as he had thought. If it were Parkinson, they would witness how his strength would disappear. Observe how the grumpy old butler turned into an even older unnecessarily man. It pained him to lose control over his body. He didn't want to become useless. Was he useless already? Was that what the staff thought about him? "No, don't go this way!", he told himself. He had to make his mind from this depressing thoughts. Mr. Carson paced his room up and down. What could he do to distract his mind? He couldn't go downstairs, Mrs. Hughes would be on his back about it. Maybe he could check the room from the new kitchen helper, just to make sure he had everything. The people must not assume that Downton didn't care about his staff. With his mind made up, Charles opened the door and stepped out into the hall way. He walked to the end and stopped at the last door. First a little unsure to disturb the privacy of the new boy, he opened the door carefully. It was for the boys own good he keeps telling himself to excuse his curiosity. As he stepped into the room, he couldn't see anything wrong. Mr. Carson checked his drawers and found them all empty. He opened the big closet to find just his suit there hanging. It looked like the boy didn't bring a second set of cloth. Charles took a closer look at his suit. The material looked expensive, how could a boy working in the kitchens afford this? It appeared the boy didn't bring any belongings whit him, just what was on his body. How mysterious! It added on Mr. Carson suspicions about the new helper. Something was very wrong about him. He went to the small bed in the corner and checked the single drawer of the night stand. In it were a wallet and an elegant looking watch. He took the wallet to check what was inside. Maybe there were clues in it, he guessed. A folded letter was pressed between the thin material inside. He shouldn't read it. It's against the law opening other people's mail, Charles told himself. But then, it was already open! There was no envelope just this piece of paper. Mr. Carson had to protect the honor of the house! This boy was trouble! Charles pulled the letter out of the wallet and opened it.

 _My dear friend Shane,_

 _I am sorry to write you under such circumstances and to bring you this_ _unfortunate_ _news, but on the night of New years eve my_ _sister,_ _Caroline took her own life. I know how much she meant to you and my own heart is broken into pieces. It was this traitor bastard Mr. Collins now Lord Bringinham. You would_ _not have_ _believed_ _what a horrible thing he did to my sister. I had to do it, Shane! I know it was wrong from_ _me,_ _but I couldn't have let the man get away with it. He raped her and made it look like she did it willingly to press her into marriage. My father believed that bastard, but I didn't. I knew her better, but I wasn't strong enough to help her and was_ _too_ _late that night to_ _save_ _her. I found her hanging from the_ _ceiling_ _, my baby sister! So I went to Lord Bringinham the other night and killed him. I first didn't_ _plan_ _to,_ _actually_ _not, you have to believe me. But he was laughing at me and mocking my_ _sister's_ _death, so I took the candlestick on the table and smashed it against his head so many times. As I came to my senses the man was dead. I ran away from the scene. No one from the staff had seen me because it was in the middle of the night and he had_ _made a mistake_ _to let me in by himself. I thought about to_ _confess,_ _but it would break my father's heart even more if he would_ _lose_ _me too. I know it is much from me to ask you, but could you ask_ _your_ _father_ _Lord Ardee for me to put a good word in. Because when I go to confess, I'm sure they would hang me for it. My father should not have to go through such pain. I'm his only_ _heir,_ _and he lost already his daughter. I don't know what to do anymore. Please help me,_ _you are my_ _only hope._

 _Your despairing friend James Daily_

This was so not what Mr. Carson had expected. A murderer case! And what did he read Lord Ardee is his father? Then this boy is Shane Brabazon. Oh, dear Lord. What mess! Does Mrs. Hughes know about this? Oh, he was sure she did. That could just end in scandal. Still, with shaking hands, he put the latter back into the wallet and placed it back in its drawer. What should he do now? He had to talk to Elsie about it. Charles would wait until after the dinner. Mrs. Hughes would come and check on him, then he would confront her about it. After making sure Mr. Carson had everything put back the way it was before, he left to his own room again. A lay down he could now totally forget.

The candlelight flickered within a ghostly touch on the dining table while everyone was engaged in their conversations. The evening was quite pleasant as Robert, and his old Professor Dr. Wentworth was sharing their memories on the old days at the University. Well, at least it was enjoyable for the two men. Mary, Edith, and Cora looked rather pained on their battering on the modern world.

"So much had changed since then! That young people from today have lost every relation to our great nation.", the old Professor told Robert.

"Quite right! The traditions back then were much more valued as in this day's!", Robert agreed. Mary rolled her eyes at this.

"What was it again you wanted me to have a look at, Lord Grantham?", Professor Wentworth asked while shoving some vegetables from Mr. Moseley's offered plate on his.

"Ah, yes! To help me with some Mathematical formulas. My son in law seemed to have used some I'm not familiar with and wondered if you would have a look at.", Robert answered. Violet through a judging look at her son, but for once she didn't say a thing.

"Oh? On which university had he studied?", the old professor asked in wonder.

"None I'm afraid! It's a mystery to me myself. I will show you after dinner to it.", Robert replied.

"This sounds really unusual, but of course, I will have a look."


	13. Chapter 13

_/A : First_ _of all I want to apologize for not updating for a while. I wasn't sure about this chapter if I should_ _actually_ _post it. After this_ _chapter,_ _it will become a little darker, but you must not worry too much. It doesn't matter how dark it becomes I will lead it back to canon to the end. I hope so anyway :D_

 _Please stick with me and review. /A_

 _The cold walls surrounding him gave Charles chills down his body and let his hair stand up at the back of his neck. He had never thought he would end up like this. When had it all started, with his world crumbling more and more into dust?_

 _There was Mr. Carson now, sitting in a small moldy cell in London with two of his rivals. 14 Days ago, his little world seemed perfect. He was engaged to a beautiful woman, an honored butler of a grand house and perfectly healthy. Now he was not just a sick man diagnosed with Parkinson, but also a criminal locked up in_ _a night_ _cell. Mr. Carson sat_ _gloomily_ _on his bench, pitying himself with his old colleague Mr. Grigg in the right corner of the cell and Elsie's Ex husband in the left corner. Oh how he wished he could blame the foolhardy from a kitchen helper for this, but he really stuck in it because of his own silliness. Added to this mess, Elsie not even knew where Charles was right now. He had lied to his love and had now to pay the price for it._

 _Suddenly the voice of the detective approached them from the other side of the_ _bars_ _._

 _"I hope you considered my offer to confess now!", the man told them while not really asking._

 _"You better let us go immediately. I want to call my lawyer right now! You will pay for this, I can assure you that! It is my right to make a call!" Lord Ardee spite at him._

 _"I so don't care for your threads! I know you three a guilty! The evidence for it was all over the place!"_

 _Mr. Carson had had enough from this man. He remembered how the very same had arrested Anna for also silly nonsense and had even spoken to Lady Mary and his Lordship very rudely. This man_ _knows_ _apparently_ _nothing about detective_ _work,_ _or he had known that they had nothing to do with the murder._

 _"How are you're able to make such assumptions without knowing the facts at all?", Mr. Carson asked this unprofessional inspector._

 _"We have enough proof! How could it came that we found the murder weapon in Lord Ardee's London house with your finger prints on it and then found all three of you suspects together this night in a public house?", Inspector Vyner questions Mr. Carson back._

 _"Don't give any answers or statements without_ _a lawyer_ _present!", Lord Ardee told Charles. "I want to make my call now!", he yelled at_ _Inspector_ _Vyner, standing right in front of the police man to face him through the bars._

 _"You will wait until the morning!", the police man answered with a grin and turned to leave, not giving the Lord and the other two men any more of his time. "This whole thing is_ _ridiculous_ _.", Mr. Carson said more to himself and lied back at his bench. How the events of the last week had turned out he had never guess back then._

8 Days earlier

Mr. Carson had returned to his room after finding the letter, pacing up and down. What should he do now after knowing from the crime? Charlie couldn't confront the boy with it, then he would know Charles was snooping in his room. Should he inform the police about it? No, Mr. Carson wasn't comfortable with the police being around here again. Maybe he should ask Elsie about what to do next! Mr. Carson was not sure how much she knows about the boy, she clearly knows who he was but did she know what he was hiding, too? Charles felt like his head was about to explode as suddenly the doorknob pushed down and made him stir up to the now opened door.

"I let made a tray with chicken broth and bread up for you!", Elsie beamed at him as she stepped in with the tray in her hands.

"Why are you not in bed, Charlie? The doctor told you to rest!", The housekeeper immediately complaint, but smiled at him ever so charming that all his anger suddenly disappeared. He had planned to throw her everything he had learned about the boy to her feet, but as soon she had stepped in, Mr. Carson couldn't do it anymore.

"I am sorry, I just have so much on my mind!", Mr. Carson responded.

Elsie sighed. She couldn't lie any longer, she had to tell him the truth! He lived in this house, it was not fair keeping it from him even if it would worry him more.

"All right then, you go back to bed, and I tell you all about what's going on downstairs! You were right about that new kitchen helper...", Mrs. Hughes started.

"You really don't have to do this! I know already all about it!", Charles interrupted her.

"You do?", Elsie questioned worriedly while her eyes followed his movements as he returned to his bed to sit down on it.

"Yes, I do, and to be honest, I was very disappointed in you for keeping it from me! What were you thinking, letting an Earls son hiding in our kitchen?", he started. "What if the police show up again? I believe we had enough from those!"

"You over exaggerating! Why would they send the police just because an aristocrat decided to work in a kitchen!", the housekeeper replied.

Mr. Carson looked surprised at his fiancée. That meant she didn't know about the letter!

"So you don't think he is hiding more?", Charles questions Mrs. Hughes.

"He told me he had to be away for a little while from his family, but he assured me that no police is involved."

"And you believe him that?", Mr. Carson asked suspiciously.

"Well, I thought it can`t be that bad if he just stays for some weeks! Mrs. Patmore assured me that he is working really hard.", Elsie answered to ease the butler. Mr. Carson didn't felt like arguing, his body felt still weak. She seemed to know nothing about the murder, he had to confront the boy... or better Mr. Brabazon to be accurate, about it. Even if he is helping a murder, he still was the son of an earl, and so Mr. Carson would treat him like that.

Mrs. Hughes had put the tray next to him on the night stand table and kneeled down in front of him.

"I am apologizing for not having told you! But please don't worry too much about it. You mean so much to me, and I want you to get better.", Mrs. Hughes told him kindly while locking her hand in his. Charles' eyes softened as he looked down at his fiancée.

"Your right! I will have a talk with him in the morning after my doctor appointment.", He answered her. He couldn't help it his heart was melting as he looked in this beautiful eyes of her.

"Good, I will let you rest now. Promise me you will at least try to sleep after you have eaten your dinner!"

"I promise I will be a good boy now!", Mr. Carson joked smiling at Mrs. Hughes. Slowly she got up and left a beaming butler behind as went back downstairs.


End file.
